Vancouver '86
by Hatta-cyan
Summary: Indonesia pergi ke tempat…ng…, yah, tempat Vancouver diselenggarakan. Namun di sana ia malah bertemu dengan mantan penjajahnya, Netherlands.


**Vancouver '86**

* * *

**Summary**: Indonesia pergi ke tempat...ng...yah, tempat Vancouver diselenggarakan. Namun di sana ia malah bertemu dengan mantan penjajahnya, Netherlands.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia Axis Powers©Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

"Ah...,"

Seorang pria berdiri di ujung pelabuhan kapal. Menatap lurus ke arah laut sore yang terbentang luas di hadapannya. Dipelukannya terlihat seekor beruang kutup putih bersih. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu sesuatu di sana.

"Hm...lama juga, ya, Kumajiro...,"

"Huh? Kau siapa?"

Ia menghela nafas. Lalu kembali menatap lurus kea rah laut yang mulai membeku karena musim dingin. Untungnya ia mengenakan mantel tebal dan udara sore itu tidak sedingin kelihatannya.

Tiba-tiba ia menangkap sesuatu dari pandangannya. Sebuah kapal, ya, kapal! Namun bentuknya begitu asing ia lihat. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti 'dia'.

"Li-lihat, Kumajiro! Itu pasti kapalnya Indonesia!" seru pria itu girang.

Benar juga, beberapa menit kemudian, kapal asing; yang disebut Indonesia "Pinisi" itu bersandar di dermaga.

"Yay! Akhirnya aku sampai!" seru wanita itu penuh haru. Ia hampir saja akan melakukan sujud syukur kalau saja tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di tempat itu.

"Se-selamat datang, Indonesia," sapa pria itu malu-malu.

"A-ah, i-iya, senang bisa datang ke tempatmu,...um...anda siapa, ya?"

Pria itu mendesah. "Aku Canada," jawabnya tak minat.

"Huh? Canada? Siapa itu 'Canada'?"

"Ah, lupakan. Mari saya antar ke penginapan yang sudah disediakan,"

"Oh! Jadi kau ini pelayan penginapan, ya? " seru Indonesia riang.

Pria itu hanya bisa ber-facepalm.

~*w*~

Jam menunjukan pukul 23.46, namun Indonesia belum jua dapat memejamkan matanya. Udara dingin yang tak biasa ia temui serasa mengusiknya. Ini menyebalkan.

Dilihatnya ke arah gorden jendela yang memancarkan cahaya karena sinar lampu perkotaan. Diraihnya gorden itu, lalu dibukanya kecil.

"...,"

~*w*~

"Bwahahahaha! Itu bagus! Bagaimana denganmu, England?" seorang pria tinggi besar berambut acak-acakan berserigai keras setelah meneguk; untuk yang kesekian kalinya minuman beralkohol miliknya.

"Ti-tidak… Tidak ada yang banyak berubah…snif…," timpal si alis tebal itu dalam keadaan yang sama mabuknya.

"Ah~ Kau tak perlu sebegitu sedihnya, Kakak England...," seru pria tinggi yang lain.

"Ya! Dia benar, England! Tak usah kau pikirkan semua masalah keparat itu! Lupakan! Dan mari minum! Yeah!"

Terdengar suara tawa sahut-menyahut di Bar penginapan itu.

"Ahahaha! Ya! Kalian benar! Denmark, Luxemburg, kalian memang temanku!"

Dikejauhan, tepatnya di luar bar, Indonesia yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria.

_Y-ya, ampun, gusti…..,_ hardiknya dalam hati. _Le-lebih baik aku menjauh dari tempat ini._

Ia pun melangkah menjauh dari Bar terkutuk itu. Namun tak seberapa langkah menjauh…

"Ow! Indonesia!"

"Aaaaa! Ma-maaf!"

"Eh? Lho? Indonesia?"

Namun Indonesia sudah keburu melarikan diri.

"Yah, tuh anak~"

"Ahahaha, dia tetap lucu seperti dulu,"

"...,"

"Sedang apa ia di sini, ya?"

"Um, peserta Vancouver juga?"

"Spain, jangan ngaco. Tak ada dalam sejarah Vancouver, Indonesia ikut serta,"

"Mungkin sekarang ia ikut,"

"Ah, kau memang tak bisa diajak serius. Romano, bagaimana menurutmu?"

~*w*~

Indonesia menggigil. Setebal apapun pakaian yang ia kenakan, tetap saja tak mampu melindunginya dari suhu yang berada di bawah nol derajat celcius. Apalagi ia tidak berada di kamarnya selarut ini. Angin malam yang bertiup sepoi sudah dapat membuat gigi-giginya gemertakan.

"Grrt….aw….ke-kenapa suhunya…drt…bi-bisa sedingin ini….," ratapnya.

Sepanjang jalan di hadapannya, Indonesia hanya dapat melihat hamparan salju yang menutupi jalan dan pohon-pohon Maple tak berdaun.

_Gusti, saya bersyukur tidak berada di tempat Belarus saat ini…_

Glek. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan suasana rumah Belarus di musin dingin. Yang ada di sana adalah hutan cemara yang tumbuh sangat tinggi, serigala liar yang kelaparan, salju yang bertumpuk selutut, dan jangan lupa dengan suhu malam hari mematikan!

Indonesia mendangah kea rah langit yang menurunkan salju.

"Aw... Indahnya...,"

Ketakjuban Indonesia akan salju-salju itu membuatnya lupa seketika akan suhu udara yang mengusiknya.

Indonesia tersenyum sumringah. Satu-satunya tempat di rumahnya dimana ia bisa menyaksikan salju adalah puncak Jayawijaya. Itupun harus melakukan pendakian terlebih dahulu jika ingin menyaksikannya.

**-BRUK-**

"Auch?"

Indonesia menabrak sesuatu di belakangnya. Untungnya ia bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan tidak jatuh.

"Hng? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

-Deg-

_S-suara ini..._

Indonesia facepalm. "Netherlands...,"

"Ho, ternyata kau masih ingat,"

"Tentu saja aku ingat! Memangnya siapa yang menjajahku selama 3 ½ abad lebih, hah?"

"...," pria jabrik itu diam. Tak ada tanda-tanda jika ia ingin berdebat dengan 'mantan'-nya itu.

"Huh, sudahlah. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Me-memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Vancouver?"

"Bukan,"

"Lalu?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Ah, aku mau pulang ke penginapan saja,"

"...," Netherlands diam mengawasi gerak-gerik Indonesia.

Belum sempat Indonesia menghilang diri dari pandangan Netherlands, ia tersadar. Mematung. Lalu pucat pasi.

"Jangan bilang penyakit buta arahmu itu semakin parah," Netherlands menghampiri.

"Tidak. Ta-tadi aku hanya terlalu asyik dengan salju! Salju, kau tahu,"

"Itu sama saja,"

~*w*~

"Apa kau tersesat?"

"Hah?"

Netherlands dan Indonesia berjalan beriringan. Membuat perbedaan tinggi mereka terasa begitu kontras.

"Apa kau berada di tempat ini karena tersesat?"

"Huh, jangan kau sangkut pautkan dengan buta arahku, ya! Aku di sini karena telah berhasil berlayar dengan kapal Pinisiku lagi," jelasnya bangga.

Netherlands melirik Indonesia; meskipun yang kelihatan hanya atas kepalanya saja. "Keberuntungan….," gumamnya.

"A-apa kau…ah, sudahlah…," Indonesia menghela nafas. Sejujurnya memang hanya 'keberuntungan' saja.

Menit-menit berikutnya mereka lewatkan dengan bungkam. Sampai salah satu dari keduanya memecah kesunyian.

"Um, Netherlands…?"

"Hn?"

"Kau ikut Vancouver?"

"Ya,"

"Oh...,"

... Sunyi untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku masih belum tahu alasan mengapa kau ada di sini…," Netherlands mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Indonesia.

"Um, yah~ Sejak tadi kau menanyakannya, baiklah akan kukatakan," seru Indonesia dengan raut sedikit berat. "Sebenarnya aku ikut Expo di sini. Expo '86, begitu mereka menjulukinya," jelas Indonesia sekali lagi.

"Expo?"

"Yup,"

"Kau dengan Kapal Pinisi-mu itu?"

"Hm, hm,"

"...,"

Dan untuk seterusnya, tak ada perbincangan lain di antara mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai dipenginapan.

"Ah, kurasa sampai di sini saja. T-terima kasih sudah mengantarku," Indonesia tersipu.

Netherlands mengangguk. Ia berusaha untuk tetap stay cool dan menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk cewek imut nan loli di hadapannya itu.

Namun lagi-lagi, tak berselang beberapa langkah Indonesia kembali mematung.

"Ne-Netherlands..., kamar 204 di mana, ya...?"

Akhirnya, Netherlands kembali mengantarkan Indonesia yang buta arah. _Cewek satu ini nalarnya benar-benar parah, _pikirnya dalam hati. Sedangkan Indonesia asyik mengecek satu persatu nomor pintu penginapan tersebut. Netherlands hanya membututinya dari belakang.

Dan akhirnya terlihatlah pintu Bar di kejauhan.

"Ah! Di sana ada bar, berarti kamarku ada di sekitar sini,"

Indonesia semakin giat mencari. Sedangkan Netherlands masih terlihat santai membututi.

"Wow, broer! Lagi ngapain, nih?" tegur Belgium tak jauh dari pintu Bar.

Netherlands menunjuk ke arah cewek yang sedang sibuk sendiri di depannya.

"Oh~ Indonesia, toh. Kenapa nggak sama Taiwan aja?" Belgium tersenyum genit ke arah Kakaknya itu.

Netherlands mengeryitkan alis.

"Ahahaha, bercanda ah, broer. By the way, good luck, ya," ucap Belgium terakhir kalinya sebelum Netherlands pergi karena Indonesia berkata, "Ah! Itu dia kamar nomor 204!"

~*w*~

"Um...oke...ng, terima kasih sudah menemaniku lagi….," ucap Indonesia dengan wajah semerah sunset. Namun segera ia akhiri ketika sadar akan 'bahaya' yang mengancamnya.

"Heits!" bentaknya cepat.

Benar saja, kedua tangan Netherlands sudah gatal ingin menerkam mangsa.

"Maaf...,"

"Kau ini...kenapa selalu saja aku yang kau jadikan mangsa, sih...,"

Netherlands terdiam sejenak. "Karena kau tidak memberiku **anak** yang bisa kupeluk selain dirimu," tuturnya tetap dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

Indonesia pongo.

"A-A-A-APA?" Indonesia sontak memerah semerah buah rambutan masak. "Apa ya...ng...,"

-HAP-

Indonesia jatuh lunglai bak orang pingsan. Untungnya Netherlands segera menangkap tubuh wanita itu sebelum ambruk ke lantai.

"Nesia!" serunya panik.

Netherlands bernafas lega setelah tahu Indonesia hanya jatuh tertidur. _Ia pasti lelah_, pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

~End~

**Epilogue…**

Netherlands membaringkan Indonesia di kasurnya. Melihat Indonesia tertidur pulas adalah suatu momen langka semenjak mereka 'bercerai'.

"Welterusten," ucap Netherlands sembari mengecup kening Indonesia dan mengelusnya lembut.

Ia segera segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Meskipun tadi Belgium mengatakan "good luck" padanya, tetap saja ia tak ingin melakukan hal 'itu' pada Indonesia.

Namun ia menyadari sesuatu_...momen langka..._

Ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Yang tak lain dan bukan adalah...kamera saku.

~*w*~

Indonesia terbangun dengan wajah seimut anak kucing yang sedang mulet. Cahaya Matahari menembus batasan gorden jendela. Membuat ruang kamar Indonesia terang benerang. Namun ia sadar akan sesuatu yang 'ganjil' tadi malam….

"...,"

~Epilogue End~

* * *

**Belgium**: Ahahaha, bercanda ah, broer. By the way, good luck, ya. ^w^/

**Netherlands**: T_T

**Spain**: Hei, Belgie. Tadi aku bertemu dengan saudara Indonesia, lho ^_^

**Belgium**: He? Siapa? OwO

**Spain**: Malaysia dan Singapore. Ternyata selain Vancouver, nanti juga akan diadakan Expo di sini XD

**Belgium**: Aw! Kelihatannya menarik! Nanti lihat-lihat ke sana, yuk!

**Spain**: Eh? Itu…Netherlands, kan? Hm, dia bersama Indonesia?

**Belgium**: TwT Hm, hm~

**Spain**: O\\\O Hoooo~

* * *

**Pagi hari…..**

(Tok...tok...)

(Clek)

**Philipinnes**: Um? Indonesia? Ada apa?

**Indonesia:** Fi-Fi-Filipina….

**Philipinnes:** Hm?

**Indonesia:** ...

**Philipinnes:** ...?

**Indonesia:** HUEEE~ Netherlands melakukan 'sesuatu' padaku!

**Philipinnes:** H-hah! Me-melakukan apa? Apa yang terjadi?

**Indonesia:** A-Aku nggak tahu! Tapi kata-kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan sebelum aku tidur itu, lho! Huaaaa~

**Philipinnes:** A-apa? Sebelum tidur? Kalian tidur bareng (lagi)?

**Indonesia:** BUKAAAANN! X\\\\\\X

* * *

**OMAKE~**

1. Kapal kayu Pinisi telah digunakan di Indonesia sejak beberapa abad yang lalu, diperkirakan kapal pinisi sudah ada sebelum tahun 1500an. Menurut naskah Lontarak I Babad La Lagaligo pada abad ke 14, Pinisi pertama sekali dibuat oleh Sawerigading, Putera Mahkota Kerajaan Luwu untuk berlayar menuju negeri Tiongkok hendak meminang Putri Tiongkok yang bernama We Cudai.

_Co-Pas dari __wikipedia/Pinisi  
_

2. Dari jauh kita bisa ikut merasakan betapa segala macam perasaan menghanyutkan ke-12 awak Phinisi Nusantara, ketika mereka hari Senin yang baru lalu untuk terakhir kalinya berdiri bersama-sama di atas perahu layar buatan Desa Padupa, menghadap ke buritan memberikan harmat kepada Saka Merah Putih, lalu turun ke dermaga Marina Plaza di depan Expo '86 di Vancouver Canada. (Rabu, 17 September 1986)

Phinisi Nusantara:

-Kapal tradisional Bugis

-Panjang= 37, 5 meter

-11.000 mil mengarungi lautan

_Dikutip dari "Membuka Cakrawala-25 tahun Indonesia dan Dunia dalam Tajuk KOMPAS" (dengan perubahan)_

* * *

**Sepatah, dua patah, tiga tumbang, tumbuh telongewu~ **_Sekapur sirih dari author (LOL)_

Pertama-tama saya mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat Yuuichi93, Hetalia Lover, Hana Kaitani, dan Orange Burst untuk review-nya di fanfic pertama saya,** Notes.** Apalagi buat masukannya Yuuichi93 yang bener-bener ngebantu saya soal permasalahan penulisan selama ini! =\\\\\= Thank you so much!

Ketika mengetik fic ini, saya nggak sengaja menemukan suatu situs yang artikelnya berhubungan dengan Pinisi yang berlayar sampai Canada itu. Bagi yang ingin tahu bagaimana kisahnya, silahkan buka_ (http:/) semyhavid (.blogspot) (.com)/2009/05/pelayaran-legendaris-phinisi-nusantara (.html)  
_

Terakhir saya mohon maaf jika ada yang miss typo dan ceritanya emang _ya, ampun ngelantur banget, deh_~ (_ _) Dan jika berkenan, silahkan untuk mengingatkan; atau sekedar berkomentar melalui review. **Danke~**


End file.
